


follow up

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Flirting, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Kara interviews Lena; Lena enjoys making Kara blush.





	

"What does integrity mean to you?" Kara asked, holding up the mike to the recorder.

Lena smiled, then answered, "It means that when I believe something should happen, I find a way to make it happen, no matter how... improbable," giving Kara a little glance up and down, biting her lower lip almost imperceptibly.

Kara cleared her throat, blushed a little, but kept her reporter's facade and said, "That sounds more like relentlessness than integrity"; Lena just raised an eyebrow and smirked.


End file.
